


Anything

by thesecretdoor



Series: Feed on Me [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor





	Anything

  
  


Marius won't ask him, he never does, but Fuma always knows. There's not even a pattern to it, sometimes he can go weeks without drinking, when they're on tour though, or if something else is happening, if Marius has a lot going on physically or emotionally, then he needs it more.

 

He asks Shori to switch rooms with him. Marius might not want to drink tonight, but at least the option will be there and if not then at least he won't be tormented by Shori's warm, untouchable body.

 

“Have you told anybody else about this?” Fuma had demanded of him the first time it happened.

 

Marius had shaken his head as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. His lips were still glistening with Fuma's blood when he answered. “I almost did it to Shori but then the staff came in and I got scared.”

 

“That's good. You shouldn't tell people what you are, most of them won't understand and it will only put you in danger.” Fuma had answered.

 

“But...” Marius had started, his eyes wide. “What if I need to drink? What if I can't stop it?”

 

“Then you find me. You can drink from me as much as you want...” He'd seen the protest in Marius' eyes. “Promise me. Promise me now that you'll drink me dry before you risk anybody else finding out.”

 

The Marius that walks into his hotel room that night is barely two years older than he had been then, there's easily twenty more years of wisdom shining from his downcast eyes though. His detached mood alone is enough to tell Fuma that he'll drink.

 

It's better to get it over with, not because it hurts or because Fuma doesn't like it, but because seeing Marius in this dejected state hurts him too much to bear. “Mari-chan.” he says quietly and Marius pauses, dropping his bag to the floor. Fuma gets up from his bed and moves over to him slowly, picking up Marius' arms and wrapping them around him. “I love you.” he says quietly, placing a kiss against Marius' forehead.

 

“Fuma-kun” Marius answers quietly. Even after all these years he still won't drop the honorific.

 

“I love you.” Fuma tells him again. “I would do anything for you, you know that right?”

 

Marius doesn't answer, not verbally at least, but when his eyes raise to catch Fuma's they speak volumes. They're so sad and deep and the ache of it reverberates low in Fuma's chest and there's nothing he can do but lean in to kiss it away.

 

Marius' answering kisses are reserved at first, as they always are, and Fuma hates to manipulate him like this, appealing to the demon inside him and yet it's the only way to get him to drink - before he's so thirsty it drives him crazy at least.

 

When he feels Marius responding he deepens the kiss, moving his lips faster, harder, pushing his tongue between Marius' lips as he parts them in a breathy moan. He lets his hand move down, clutching at the bulge growing between Marius' legs and he clenches his eyes against all the things inside him that tell him he shouldn't.

 

It's Marius that steps back, his arms still clutching Fuma's waist to pull him back too and soon enough they're tumbling to the bed, their limbs tangling together as Fuma's hand palms him harder, their kiss more tongues than lips.

 

Fuma is so hard, this is like a fantasy to him, a deep, dark one that he keeps to himself for those cold and lonely nights where he's desperate enough not to mind that he's thinking about a sixteen year old boy. He only touches himself when he's alone though, he doesn't touch himself when they're like this, won't let Marius either though he's tried a thousand times.

 

'When you're older' he always promises, and Marius pouts long enough that Fuma growls and ravishes the expression from his face, he still stops Marius' hand when it tries to move down though.

 

Tonight, Marius doesn't even try, just tears his mouth away to cry out as he thrusts his hips against Fuma's hand. It's enough to make Fuma dizzy but he doesn't stop, keeps rubbing hard as Marius pulls aside the neck of his T-shirt.

 

He has to concentrate hard not to get lost with Marius. It would be so easy to slip into that plane of just feeling, to let his own hips rock with the rhythm of his pounding heart but he holds on, forcing his eyes to stay open, lucid, as Marius bites down.

 

He left it too late, within seconds Marius is coming and he pulls away in shame. “Keep drinking.” Fuma begs, and his voice is only shaking because it feels so good. “You need more, take it, please.”

 

It feels like he's drowning when Marius complies, leaning back in to suck slowly on his shoulder, drinking him down. It's not the same as sex, or orgasm, what he feels when Marius feeds from him is something so much more than that, it's beyond physical gratification, more pleasurable, more intense and he's actually crying with how deeply he feels it. He feels it deeper and lower as his eyes flutter shut against his will.

 

Fuma has done drugs before, he's an idol - of course he has, he's tripped and rolled with the best of them but the dreams that follow a feeding are on an entirely different level. He's sober, even when he wakes and everything aches, his strength drained, yet he feels high even though he's completely lucid.

 

Even if he didn't love Marius, love him with every fucking cell in his body, it would be worth it just for this, but Marius won't believe it. “I took too much, you should have stopped me before you passed out.”

 

“I like it better that way.” he insists, laying on his back without a care in the world, Marius curled up to his side in his ‘Assassination Classroom’ pyjamas.

 

“You don't have to placate me Fuma-kun.” Marius sighs. “I've already accepted what I am.”

 

If he had, Marius wouldn't feel guilty every time he fed, they wouldn't have to have this conversation again but Fuma knows better than to argue. Instead he rolls to his side, his legs entwining with Marius' and he smiles before leaning in to kiss him just because he can.

 

Fuma sometimes wishes time would freeze, that they could live out this post-feeding haze over and over, but time never does and so the cycle starts again.

 

They're touring, so it's less than a week before he sees the signs again, he sees how pallid Marius' skin starts to look despite the make-up artists' best efforts, he watches as the days pass and that sparkle in Marius' eye starts to dwindle. He feels it all too, because he's so in tune with Marius now that he can feel Marius' mood, it weighs heavy on his chest, pushing at his rib cage the closer Marius gets to feeding, the escalating feelings of desperation and self-loathing.

 

He loves Marius, he really, sincerely does and he would never change Marius for his own benefit but he knows how unhappy being a vampire makes him and Fuma wants to be able to change it. He'd do anything for Marius, he'd give his life for him if need be. But there isn't a need to, and he can't change what Marius is, the most he can do is try and find out who is responsible.

 

Taiga wouldn't know anything, he can't feel things from Taiga the way he can from Marius, but sometimes when he's close to Juri some of the signals pick up and he feels it through Juri. Taiga is just as lost as Marius is, at times he suspects he's just as unhappy too only that's Juri's problem.

 

Yamada might know something, but Fuma doesn't like the vibes he gets from him through Yuto. Yamada has experience on the other two, but he also lacks that self-derision that the others have and that confuses Fuma, makes him think that sometimes Yamada maybe enjoys being what he is. That's not really his concern either, and Yuto doesn't seem perturbed.

 

There must be others though, if what he's seen in movies is right, there must at least be a head vampire, maybe a clan.

 

Sometimes he thinks he feels something more, when he's in a crowded room or sometimes late at night as he's walking through the dark corridor alone. It's a sense, but it's nothing to do with seeing or hearing - it's like waves of something else wafting around him, tying knots in his stomach only he doesn't know where it's coming from.

 

The vampires he knows of are all still young, maybe too young to know how to hide like their seniors do - because Fuma is convinced there must be vampires among them too. He doesn't know quite how, but he'll find them, all of them. He'll make them pay too, for what they've done to his poor, sweet Marius.

 

“Fuma-kun” Marius says, his voice so soft, so dejected. “Your fists are clenched...is there anything wrong...”

 

Fuma shakes his head, shakes his hands out too, shakes it all off. “No.” he says gently. “I was just worried about you...you need to feed.”


End file.
